


Content

by Tobi83



Category: Marienhof
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi83/pseuds/Tobi83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerstin watches Juliette sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Kerstin loves to watch Juliette sleep; she does so with such childish abandon, curled up on her side facing Kerstin with her hands tucked up loosely beneath her chin. It is a sight Kerstin suspects she will never tire of seeing Juliette looking so inexplicably peaceful.

Kerstin is lying on her side, her head propped up on one hand. There are unpacked boxes around the edge of the room for they have only been here a couple of days and the shipping company finally delivered the last of their things from Marienhof. The closet that caused her so much consternation only this morning is looming darkly from the shadows in a comforting manner since she now understands it better, or rather the concept of it since it is an inanimate object and doesn’t actually require much understanding in and of itself. 

Her free hand is idly sifting through Juliette’s hair which is already tousled in sleep; she is gentle with her touches as she doesn’t want to wake her. She watches the smile slowly blossom on her girlfriends face as she snuggles closer to Kerstin’s warmth. Kerstin wasn’t surprised to find that Juliette was a snuggler, she saw that one coming quite clearly. 

The pre-dawn is gradually changing from almost black to a dull pinkish grey, she’s never known night’s to be quite as dark as they are here. Juliette says it is because there is less electric light here than in Marienhof which was always pretty dark. Kerstin likes it here for they can see even more of the stars. Juliette carefully points out the constellations to her telling her their names in French and German and sometimes, if she knows it, in English too. Kerstin only recently found out that she speaks yet another language, at least to an extent. She’s starting to feel more than a little inept, though her own English is reasonably passable.

Juliette stirs and Kerstin suddenly regrets her impetuous hair stroking knowing that it was more for her own benefit than the sleeping Juliette’s.

“Was ist lös?” she asks sleepily, looking up at Kerstin and reaching out to her.

Kerstin is impressed that even half asleep Juliette can manage to ask her in German. “Nothing, I was just watching you. Sleep my dreamer, it’s still dark” she is quick to reassure her.

Juliette smiles at her “you should perhaps take your own advice cherie; you can spend all day watching me if you like so why do it now?”

“It’s different; you’re different somehow, in the moonlight…with that damn closet looming. I bet you don’t even hide Christmas presents in there do you?” she teases gently.

“Well, that would be too obvious; you would have found them by now with all of the time you’ve spent in there” Juliette sleepily replies. “I’m going back to sleep even if you aren’t cherie. Midnight chats make me cranky in the morning.”

“That’s true.” Kerstin murmurs teasingly “Sleep love” she adds, gently kissing her.

“Humph, always teasing when I am defenseless.”

Kerstin knows that there is no real argument in her words but before she can reply she realises that Juliette has already drifted off again, an arm now flung carelessly over Kerstin’s waist clutching at the fabric of her night shirt, her head tucked low under Kerstin’s chin causing little puffs of warm air to hit her chest in a soothing rhythmic pattern. 

Kerstin smiles, she can’t believe it took her so long to decide to be with this enigmatic and loving woman, for right now she feels more content than she has done in years and can’t imagine being anywhere else. Sighing, she snuggles down to sleep, her nose nestling into Juliette’s hair knowing that she can now be near her scent whenever she chooses rather than settling for an illicit scarf left in haste.


End file.
